Improving the softness of tissues is a continuing objective in tissue manufacture. In general, prior efforts have been directed at reducing the inter-fiber bonding within the tissue structure or coating the tissue surface with chemicals which improve the surface feel. Softness, however, is a perceived property of tissues comprising many factors including bulk softness and surface smoothness. To date, efforts have tended to focus on one or the other. Hence, there is a need for a method which improves both bulk softness and surface smoothness.